The Same and Yet Different
by hitagashi
Summary: Even split into two: Vexen and Neve, and when they discover each other on a mission of Vexen's, things just might get hot for once. Rated M for a reason. NobodyxHeartless Lemon...


**The Same and Yet Different**

_By Jai_

**Summary: Even split into two: Vexen and Neve, and when they discover each other on a mission of Vexen's, things just might get hot for once.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor make money off of this. That's their job._

Jai: 1135…. Oh Gods do I have no life?

Vexen: I would say so…..

Neve: As would I….

Jai: I should shank you both.

Vexen sighed once more as he looked around him. He had rested for only twenty minutes and already he was trapped in the cave he had made a camp of. He cursed under his breath and looked again. Nothing, no opening, no hidden passages, no nook or cranny. Absolutely nothing. As he shook his head, he stood and walked around. He noticed the stalagmite he had stared at earlier across from him drafted air out.

"Odd… I wonder…." Without a second thought he leaned down and looked into the whole only to get hit in the head as something attempted escape. He stumbled back as blood dripped from his nose and a blonde head of hair poked out. Soon a curse was heard as the fool tried to squeeze his shoulders out. With a growl, the stalagmite was burst apart by ice. Vexen's eyes widened at the ability that mirrored his own.

A gloved hand reached out and in his curiosity, the Nobody gripped it and pulled. The other fell on top of him and both groaned out in pain. Acidic green eyes opened to meet a pair of emerald eyes and both blinked in surprise. The one on top jumped off and scrambled back as Vexen did. Then Vexen noticed the Heartless symbol on his shirt. He glared and the other looked at him in annoyance.

"I suppose you would be the Nobody to my Somebody? If I am correct, I suppose we should introduce ourselves no?" When Vexen nodded he let a sly grin touch his face and a seductive twinkle light his eyes. "I am Neve, Heartless of Even and also known as Frozen Spy. And you are?" His eyes held a teasing that Vexen couldn't help to match. His lips quirked into a smug grin.

"I am Vexen, Nobody of Even, number four of Organization XIII and also known as the Chilly Academic. Care to explain what you were doing in that stalagmite?" Neve glared at him before becoming amused again. He let a grin reach his face as he brought himself to sit more comfortably. Vexen followed suit and soon the toes of the two's feet were touching as they stared at each other.

"I was looking for my glasses if you must know." Vexen raised an eyebrow at this before smirking playfully.

"Is that so?" A sarcastic remark bit at his lips as he toyed with his Heartless. "And did you find them?" He was quite surprised when the being leaned in close and plucked them off the floor right beside the Academic. Neve, however, did not move away but instead closer. "I suppose… you did…." He couldn't help but lean over and capture the Heartless' lips with his own and was pleased when he was met with no resistance. He was surprised when he was pressed back against the ground and the Heartless had situated himself between Vexen's legs.

"Mmmm… I never thought myself to be a narcissist but dear Gods you are beautiful." His hand moved up and stroked the Nobody's face gently before he captured Vexen's lips with his own. Vexen made no move to protest and gently parted his lips as Neve's tongue ran along them. Neve slipped his tongue into Vexen's mouth gently before pressing harder and roaming the moist recesses of Vexen's mouth greedily. Vexen moaned and wrapped his arms around Neve's neck. Suddenly the kiss was broken and Vexen pouted cutely which caused the Heartless to chuckle and kiss the slender nose.

"Then I must be too." Neve looked at him in slight confusion and Vexen raised his eyebrow. "A narcissist that is." Neve's eyes took on a wicked twinkle and Vexen felt something press heavily against him. His eyes widened in shock before he smirked evilly and pressed his hips upwards. This resulted in a moan from his Heartless and a chuckle from Vexen. The Heartless let his mischevious twinkle reach his face in a manic smile that had the Academic falter. He all but froze when cool fingers touched his cloak zipper and pulled it down to where it slipped off of him. The Heartless smirked evilly and began to pull the shirt off of his Nobody's body. Vexen shifted and raised his arms which led to it being slipped off easily and placed beside the Academic.

Vexen blushed cutely and Neve ran his hand over the other's body slowly. It sent a jolt of electricity through the Nobody's body and he pressed closer. Neve grinned and used his free hand to undo all his shirt's buckles and pull it off to place it close as well. Vexen moved his hands down and fumbled with the buckles that held his Heartless' pants together. His lips sought out Neve's and connected as he slid the pants down the hips and legs so familiar yet so foreign. His hands skimmed the skin just as he realized his hips were lifted. Neve took the boots and pants off of him deftly and placed them beside them as well.

Neve's slender finger slowly inserted itself into Vexen and the Academic moaned. His back arched at the feeling of the cool finger probing him and letting ice melt inside him to create a lubricant. A second and then a third followed repeating the process but also searching. Vexen's back arched further and he let a loud moan escape him as Neve touched something spongy. Neve smiled knowing he had hit the Academic's prostate. He pulled his fingers out and the Nobody whimpered.

The Spy took the chance to press himself into the hot passage of his own Nobody and felt the Academic tighten around him. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Vexen's and the man kissed back, arching up and burying Neve even further. Neve began to move slowly but Vexen had decided enough was enough and pressed further and faster before Neve got the hint and sped up, aiming for the spot that would drive the Nobody insane. With one powerful thrust he found it and was rewarded with a cry from Vexen. He continued to strike that spot and each time was met with a mewl or a moan or sometimes a shout of pleasure. With one final thrust, both came and Neve continued to thrust until they were done. With heavy breaths he pulled out and flopped down beside Vexen.

"That was amazing." Vexen nodded at the comment and scooted closer to put his head on the Spy's chest. Neve smiled before pulling the Academic into a kiss.

Neve walked into the Heartless base and everyone looked at him. Zenio raised an eyebrow at the slight disarray of his clothes and hair. Ansem stepped before him with a scowl. Neve raised an eyebrow and let his smug grin reach his face as he swept past them all with a whistling tune. He would definitely be visiting his other self soon.

Vexen more or less stumbled into the castle as giddiness lit his features. What a fantastic evening. He ran a hand through his untidy hair with a smug grin as Xemnas stood in the doorway. He too whistled a tune and it resonated with his other self as he made his way to his room not at all surprised to see a note there.

_Vexen,_

_Meet me at the coldest place we know. I shall be waiting._

_Neve_

Vexen smiled openly and teleported to his old lab in Radiant Garden only to see a familiar face there smirking as he pulled the Academic to him in a passionate kiss.

Jai: What y'all think?

Vexen: -jaw drops-

Neve: Review please…. Or I might rape Vexen again…. Or for a review ask for a continuation…. That would be fun!

Vexen and Jai: O_O


End file.
